Emilie's Innocence
by Zelda Zonkk
Summary: Reid is kidnapped, and meets Emilie, a sweet young girl who is terrified of her older brother. Reid has to come up with a way to escape to help both himself and Emilie before it's too late...
1. Meeting Emilie

_Killers can seem smart when you can't figure out who they are.__ -  
__Pat Brown_

The sound of music came to my ears, and I winced at the sunlight. It was too bright. Images of the past few hours came into his mind.

He sat up immediately, trying not to panic.

It had only been yesterday when he'd been laughing and joking with Morgan and JJ.

Now he was…Well, he wasn't very sure where he was.

Looking around, he seemed to be in a basement. It was warm, and he was lying in a bed with one arm in a chain. Who had brought him here?

A part of him was reminded, of a little girl around twenty-four. She was with an older man who was about Spencer's age. He was the violent type, and it seemed to Reid like the girl was afraid.

Speaking of the girl, he had remembered how shy he had been around someone like her. She had blonde hair, with a fringe to the side. Bright blue eyes, and she had nice porcelain skin, full red lips and a button nose.

Her brother was a little darker, and had a darker brown-ish blonde hair. He was built taller too, around 6ft 2, and had bright green eyes. He seemed extremely confident in himself.

They had met in a café, where he'd noticed the girl was giggling at the brother. His mood suddenly darkened, and gripping her wrist he dragged her out of the café.

Reid had followed, wondering why he had been so mad when only a few seconds before he was making his little sister laugh. They walked to a parking lot, and were standing next to a dark blue Volvo.

"What the Hell do you think you were doing Emilie?" he yelled at her. She didn't answer, looking firmly at the ground. The man froze, and spotted Reid standing a few metres away.

Reid immediately knew something was wrong, and turned to walk away. But he was grabbed, and punched. That was all he could remember.

The sound of a door opening brought him out of his thoughts, and he saw the girl named Emilie from yesterday skip down the stairs. She was very small and pixie-like. Much smaller than her brother.

"You're awake!" she beamed.

Reid was disturbed by how she had been so happy. Emilie sat at the end of his bed and pulled at her jeans. She was wearing dark blue jeans, runners and a pink top that's sleeves came to her elbows.

"E-Emilie," Reid whispered, his throat burning.

"Yes! I'm Emilie," she grinned. "You heard Corey yesterday, didn't you?"

Corey…that was her brother's name.

"I did, yes. I'm Spencer Reid. Emilie, where is Corey right now?"

"The forest…," she answered, looking quite nervous now.

"And do you know when he'll be back?"

"Corey goes there for a few hours," she mumbled. "I can't tell you too much Reid, or he'll get really mad. You would not like Corey when he's mad."

"Emilie where are we exactly?"

"Well, far away from New York, in the forest region," she murmured. "Some people were on TV, looking for you. A woman called Jennifer-."

"JJ," Reid said desperately, cutting off Emilie. "Has Corey killed before Emilie?"

"Y-Yeah, but I'm not allowed go near the shed or he'll get mad."

"Emilie, you have to call the police."

"I can't Reid, Corey will kill me, he's really violent," she babbled. "H-He'll get so, so mad and-."

"Emilie!" someone yelled.

Both of them froze at hearing Corey's voice.

He stomped down the stairs, his eyes blazing when he saw Emilie. He grabbed her blonde hair, and began hitting and screaming at her.

"Stop, Corey!" she begged.

"Corey!" Reid yelled. Corey didn't seem to hear them.

He left, bringing Emilie with them. The sounds of crashing, banging and yelling were the only sounds Reid could even hear.

When Emilie came back a few hours later, carrying some soup for him, Reid's eyes softened.

"Emilie?" he whispered. She didn't reply, and left the soup on the dresser next to the bed. When she turned, Reid saw she was sporting a black eye.

It seemed Emilie was just as much as prisoner of her brother as Reid was.


	2. Help

_Serial killers kill for the power and control they experience during the murders and for the added ego boost they get in the aftermath from community fears, media coverage, and the police investigations.__ - __Pat Brown_

Reid didn't see Emilie for three days.

He could hear her, upstairs. He could also hear Corey.

Corey was the one who came down to him and gave him something to eat. Mainly soup.

Corey was very, very violent at times .Reid spent his time wondering what Morgan was doing to help. The muffled voices coming from upstairs got louder, until he heard a bang and the sound of a door slamming. It was silent, when the door of the basement swung open and Emilie came running down.

"Spencer?"

"Emilie, you're okay," Reid noted, seeing her eye was getting better. "What made him so mad now?"

Reid had noticed Corey would have violent outbursts, and from what he had seen when Corey would come down to the basement, he had a very big ego.

However, Emilie was not very confident.

"I-I knocked over a can of soup, your soup. I asked him if we could give you something else instead of soup, we always give them soup," she said quickly.

"Them?" Reid asked, clearing his throat.

Emilie froze, and then nodded. Biting her lip, she looked back up at the ceiling before looking at Reid.

"You're not the first to be down here Spence," she murmured.

Reid didn't let his panic show, knowing Emilie would pick up on it.

She wore a large blue shirt, probably Corey's. She was nervously picking at a string that was coming undone on her black leggings. Her hair was tied up in a loose bun and her fringe flopped across her forehead, and if Reid didn't know her he'd think she was just your average kid, just more beautiful.

"How many have been here before me?"

"About seven. I've talked to them before when Corey was out. Three women and four men," she said.

"When did he kill last?" Reid asked, noticing she winced at the word 'kill'.

Emilie was his only chance at getting out of here, even if she was too afraid of Corey to say anything to the police, he could try and convince her.

"Four weeks ago. He said he'd stop, but then he saw you in the parking lot and decided to keep going. He can't help it Reid," Emilie said.

"But you can Emilie!" Reid protested.

"I told you already Spence, Corey would kill the both of us," Emilie said, taking a step back.

Reid pushed forward, ignoring the pain it caused his wrist from the chains. He had to try and show Emilie that she would be completely safe if she called Morgan or Gracia.

"Emilie, when Corey…brought me here," Reid started, using as calm a voice as he could muster. "Did he take my phone?"

"Cor said we didn't need it, and smashed it up," Emilie told him.

"Do you have a phone?"

"Yeah…But I can't call the police Reid," Emilie frowned, biting her lip again. "If I did Corey would just kill us both before they got here."

"If you didn't tell him, he wouldn't know Emilie, you can do it now," Reid said calmly.

Emilie hesitated. Reid was silently praying in his mind that she would relent and call Morgan, Hotch, JJ, anyone!

"B-But he'd know. Corey is really smart, Reid. He's been watching me carefully lately, he'll know."

Reid cursed in his mind, thinking of another way to get a shy person like Emilie to call Morgan.

"Emilie, have you seen the news lately?"

"Yes, actually. That JJ girl you spoke about is on it a lot lately, showing pictures of you. Corey said if he gets caught, it makes me guilty too."

"You're not guilty Em, you did nothing wrong."

"He said I did, Reid."

Emilie seemed to believe everything Corey told her, and Reid figured this was because he had been the only person in Emilie's life.

"Does anyone else live here Emilie?" Reid inquired.

"Nah, just me and Corey."

They sat in silence, with the sound of Reid's chains clinking every once in a while.

Emilie seemed deep in thought, and didn't even hear the sound of a door opening.

"Emilie," Reid hissed, "Go!"

"Reid," she murmured. "I think I'll help you."

"What? Emilie, you have to go before Corey finds you!" Reid hissed.

"I'll help you get out Reid," she smiled.

And she left Reid lying by himself, alone in the basement.


	3. Corey Hurts Reid

_Often, a serial killer has no felony record - __Pat Brown_

Corey watched Emilie. He was protecting her from the outside world, wasn't he? That kid in the basement almost messed it up. He'd make him pay for that tonight. Maybe later, but right now he had to go. Clear his mind. Maybe sit by the river.

Emilie watched her brother leave, and stopped washing the counter. It was really the only thing she could do to stop the boredom. They had no books in their house that she hadn't read, and she didn't feel like watching TV. Anyway, Corey didn't let her near magazines or anything like that.

Anything to do with the outside world.

She sighed, folding the cloth she'd been using and flinging it on the table. She had told Reid she'd help him.

Sighing again, she opened the door to the basement. She skipped down the steps, noticing Reid was asleep. Maybe he was tired? She'd heard him hitting his head against the head board last night.

Biting her lip, she went closer to him.

"R-Reid?" she said quietly. He mumbled, his eyebrows furrowing. She glanced at his hands. One was free, lying limply by his side and the other was tied up.

She tipped his shoulder. He mumbled again. She chuckled.

"Reid," she repeated, tapping his shoulder.

His untied arm flung up, hitting Emilie on the cheek. His eyes flew open, taking in everything. Emilie fell off the bed, and at that exact moment Corey walked in. He was going to the lake, when he decided to make sure Reid couldn't leave first.

Good thing he came back.

Emilie was too timid and shy to tell him anything bad, but he didn't blame her. He blamed himself mostly. Storming down the stairs, he saw the fear in both Emilie and Reid's eyes.

His own eyes held fire in them, and he grabbed Emilie's blonde hair, dragging her upstairs.

"Corey! Calm down, it was my fault I had a nightmare, let Emilie go!" Reid yelled, pulling at the chains again. Emilie whimpered, but didn't beg. Corey just got annoyed when you begged. It was better to put up with it.

He shoved her into her room, telling her he'd be back later to fix her. She didn't know he meant by that. She slumped against the end of her bed, rubbing her head and crying. It was throbbing but she knew Reid was in for a lot more.

Corey might seem like he cared when Reid had accidentally hurt Emilie, and a part of him did. But the darker side of him would repeat over and over in his head that Emilie was a bad kid, a whore, a stupid kid. Even though he knew in his heart she wasn't.

He flung the basement door open, his giant army boots making deep thudding noises as he stepped on each step. Clenching and unclenching his fists, he gritted his teeth.

Every time Corey got mad, it seemed like he couldn't get any madder. But he always found a way. He was smart like that.

Reid watched, panic rising in his stomach. He didn't mean to hit Emilie, though he was sure he didn't even hurt her that badly. But he knew someone like Corey wouldn't see it that way. Reid was beginning to believe he had paranoid personality disorder.

Emilie wouldn't be mad at Reid, she'd be mad at herself. Both of them knew that. But Reid didn't blame her. Corey was pacing back and forth in front of the bed. Reid decided it was best not to speak to him yet, since Corey seemed to be better of festering in his own mind.

He had been watching Corey, trying to see what was wrong in his mind. It could have been schizophrenia, or he was just paranoid. Corey wouldn't tell Emilie anything. Emilie mentioned it to Reid before, that she wasn't allowed to read certain books or magazines because Corey believed the Government wanted to brainwash them.

Reid wasn't prepared when the first punch landed on him. He spit out some blood, and Corey rubbed his knuckles. He was just getting started.

Emilie sat in her room, hating herself for not being able to help Reid. She would get him out of here. She promised herself, and she would do it soon. Maybe even tomorrow. Or tonight. Corey would leave to go to the river maybe.

When Corey was young he went there all the time. Emilie didn't know why. He took Emilie from the orphanage the moment he was eighteen. It worked well, he was…normal for a while.

Emilie listened reluctantly to the bangs, yells and smashes coming from the basement. Then Corey, his voice harsh.

"You won't get out of here _Reid_."


	4. Insomnia

_Killers can seem smart when you can't figure out who they are.__ - __Pat Brown_

Corey was a very bad insomniac. He spent hours wandering around the house. Quite a few times he gave up and watched Emilie sleep. This kid, Reid or whatever the Hell his name was got to him.

Corey had been walking around the old house for a while. It was big, with about three floors. The rooms were dusty. Emilie did clean 'em every once in a while, but Corey preferred to leave them as they were.

Flopping down on the couch, he turned on the news. It was 1 am, but he knew that the news played at this time sometimes. The same blonde woman came on to the screen, her eyes sad. They had the same dark circles his had. Was she an insomniac too?

"If anyone has any information…" she said. Blah blah blah.

Corey had heard that speech a thousand times. He stretched out his fingers, not even wincing at the sharp pain it caused. Emilie was asleep. That boy was still knocked out. Corey chuckled. He didn't mean to knock him out that bad. His eye had swelled up before Corey even left the basement.

Stretching as he stood, Corey decided to go back to the lake. He went there a lot more now than he used to. Reid probably wouldn't wake up tonight, he was too out of it.

For once, Corey didn't slam the door as he left. Even if he couldn't sleep at all didn't mean Emilie shouldn't be allowed too.

Emilie herself wasn't actually asleep. She lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling and listening to Corey mumble to himself. He doesn't realize that he does. He's done it for a long time. But he just doesn't seem to hear himself.

Corey had insomnia for a long time, even when they were young. Before they left the orphanage he had tablets for it because the people looking after them were so concerned.

Getting out of bed, Emilie grabbed an ice pack from the fridge. Corey bought it before, saying it was in case she hurt herself but so far he was the only one who used it, and that was very rare.

Emilie tiptoed down to the basement, wincing at every creaky step.

"Reid," she whispered.

"Emilie?"

Surprisingly he was awake. He had been extremely quiet. Normally you could hear him move around on the bed. But it seemed he was able to stay still longer than she thought. She jumped on his bed, happy to see he was awake.

"Reid, I'm going to help you," she whispered.

Although Reid trusted Emilie, he was unsure. Only a day or two ago she was completely dedicated to Corey, certain that he couldn't help himself when it came to killing. Emilie watched Reid, biting her lip when she noticed his eye. It was black around it, with a painful red at the edge.

"Here," she smiled, handing him the ice pack. He took it, and groaned when it touched his sore eye.

"Thanks Emilie."

"I got the number." As Emilie said it, she pulled out a note with letters scribbled on it for proof.

Reid blinked, and realized he knew the numbers. They were the ones that JJ put on the TV so people could contact them. His mind had slowed down a little, and his whole head throbbed.

"I'm going to call Jennifer-," Emilie continued.

"JJ, just call her JJ."

"JJ," Emilie smiled. "I'll call her."

Reid was unsure. That feeling in his stomach told him it was a bad idea, but he said nothing. Emilie would've panicked, messed up and Corey would find out all about it. He didn't think Corey could even control himself or think properly when he was mad.

"I'll be right back Reid…," Emilie smiled, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. Something told Reid that Emilie was actually a very quirky kind of kid. Corey probably tried to suppress that.

Emilie grinned, though her stomach was in knots. When she left the basement, she allowed her panic to show. Reid could die. _She_ could die.

She picked up the old phone by the counter top on the kitchen. It was the old ones, that you spun around to get to a certain number. Corey liked old fashion things. So did Emilie. She listened to old songs from the 40s with Corey a lot. Thinking the music would calm her, she put down the phone and turned on an old song called "_Oh Johnny_".

Picking the phone back up, Emilie typed in the number, and took a deep breath. She was sweating a little, from the fear of being caught trying to help Reid. Her breath quickened, and she sang along to the song.

_All the girls are crazy about a certain little lad_

_Although he's very very bad_

_He could be oh so good when he wanted to_

.*.*.*.

JJ sat at her desk, looking through files. Garcia hadn't found anything on her computer, and the only thing they had was Reid's smashed up phone. They didn't even have a video tape of what happened to Reid.

Morgan was stressed, the whole team was.

"Hey JJ," a voice called.

JJ looked up, seeing Garcia at her office door. "Yes?"

"There's a phone call…about Reid."

JJ was out of her seat in seconds, running down the steps to where the rest of the BAU stood. JJ picked up the phone, putting in on loud speaker. Garcia prepared to trace it.

The only sound in the BAU was some music. It wasn't too loud, but JJ hadn't heard music like it in a while.

_Bad or good he understood about love & other things_

_For every girl in town followed him around_

_just to hold his hand and sing_

"Hello?" JJ said. "I'm-."

"You're JJ. He told me."

"Who told you? May I ask you name?"

"I'm Emilie Robinson. And R-Reid told me."

JJ gripped the phone. "Emilie, where are you?"

Garcia's loud typing was the only noise once again, with the music still softly playing in the background. Emilie took a breath, and all the team leaned forward, panicking for Reid.

"Reid is hurt, my brother…he got mad and-…"

"Emilie."

The voice made everyone freeze. This was her brother, JJ could tell. Hotch glanced at JJ, noticing she was wide-eyed. Morgan gripped the edge of his desk without realizing.

That voice told them this guy wasn't someone to mess with.

.*.*.*.

"Emilie."

Her whole frame froze, still clutching the phone. The other end was quiet, listening to her. Emilie turned slowly, not letting go of the phone.

"C-Corey," she whispered.

"Why did you do that? Did that…did Reid tell you too? Because you know that you are as guilty as I am," Corey hissed, walking up to her.

"Emilie, can you quickly tell me where you are, please?" JJ begged from the other line.

Corey gripped Emilie's wrist, grabbing the phone. He glanced at it, hearing JJ. "No. She can't."

Emilie's eyes filled with tears, and she tried to push Corey's hand from her wrist but nothing worked.

Corey let go, throwing the phone against the wall with a crash.

Emilie took her chance, running towards the front door.

"You can't run Emilie. You know that," Corey hissed.

Oh of course she knew that.

_Oh Johnny! Please tell me dear_

_What makes me love you so?_

_You're not handsome it is true_

_But when I look at you_

_I just, Oh, Johnny!_

**Well, whatcha think? I listened to Oh Johnny and Welcome Home, the song from the Nikon ad as I wrote it so I hope you like it :P Do you think Emilie should've called JJ? Or just let Corey hurt Reid, eh? :D Review! 3**


	5. A Chase

**.com/watch?v=w1DKy1uqGpE**

**Listen to that song peoples **** It was on a Criminal Minds episode, I don't know the name but you might know it **** Anyway…Enjoy…I guess ^_^ With that song playing I had tears in my eyes myself! I really like this story, one of the best I've written in my own opinion because I like Emilie 3 :D**

_There are two kinds of serial killers as far as the victim is concerned: the kind that you don't see before they pounce on you and the kind you see and don't expect to pounce on you.__ -__Pat Brown_

Reid sat helplessly on the bed. The only noise left was the music still playing upstairs. It had changed, to a song he remembered. His mother liked to listen to that kind of music. Reid had a good memory and knew it was "_Dream a Little Dream Of Me_."

_Stars shining bright above you_

_Night breezes seem to whisper_

_I love you_

_Birds singin' in the sycamore tree_

The bangs had stopped, and the sickening feeling was still in the pit of Reid's stomach. And he had right to be worried. Emilie was running blindly into the forest surrounding the house, knowing Corey had an advantage. He knew exactly where he was going.

His insomnia meant he spent a lot of time wandering around the house and had become familiar with the area. Although she couldn't hear him, she ran towards an old shed. It wasn't used, it had been there when they moved.

She hid behind it, her chest heaving from the effort of running so fast. Corey was around somewhere, and he would have a knife. Corey only killed with a knife.

Emilie was carefully planning out everything. She really didn't want to die. She still had so much to do. What about falling in love? Having kids, moving to somewhere exotic? Reid talked to her about it once, when Corey had gone and she was feeling lonely. He told her she could do whatever she wanted.

_Dream a little dream of me._

_Say "night-y night" and kiss me_

Just hold me tight and tell me

You'll miss me.

Emilie froze, hearing Corey's soft crunching footsteps. He wasn't too far away from her, but she heard the shed door creeping open. She thanked the Gods that she hadn't decided to hide inside, and carefully ran back towards the house.

She was small, and unlike Corey she could be graceful. The rattling in the shed told her he was almost finished in there, and she ran into the house. The shed wasn't too far away, and it wouldn't take him long to figure out where she was.

_While I'm alone and blue as can be_

Dream a little dream of me.

Stars fading

_But I linger on dear_

You could never calm Corey Robinson when he was mad. It was like trying to calm a bull by punching it repeatedly and annoying it. He had violent outbursts regularly.

Emilie fiddled with the lock on the door, sweat on her forehead. She cursed when she realized Corey had never locked the door. His paranoia got to him one day and he kicked in the whole door, convinced that FBI agents were waiting to kidnap him and erase his memory.

He fixed the door, but never did fix the lock, which Emilie was now silently cursing. She tried to think of where Corey hid the keys. Why hadn't she thought of this when she was calling JJ? Where were they? Would they ever find her in time?

_Still craving your kiss_

_I'm longing to linger 'til dawn dear_

_Just saying this:_

Sweet dreams 'til sun beams find you

Think Emilie, she thought. The bowl! In the kitchen, there was a bowl that had all the keys in it, for the car that she couldn't drive or the basement…or Reid's chains.

She ran again, ignoring the fact her chest felt like it would collapse in on itself. Almost tumbling down the stairs, she saw the short-lived relief in Reid's eyes when he saw her. They immediately went back to panic, and he watched her with wide-eyes as she tried to open the locks.

The bang that echoed through the house made them both freeze, until Emilie started trying to unlock it. The first set wouldn't fit. He was in the hall, she could hear him. Corey slammed something, probably the phone.

_Sweet dreams that leave our worries behind you._

_But in your dreams_

_Whatever they be_

Dream a little dream of me.

"You can do it Emilie," Reid urged, his voice quiet. And she almost had it, with Reid's wrist half way out when she was tugged back, and for once it was by her dress and not her hair.

The blue dress she wore came to her knees, the sleeves stopping at her elbows. The little black bow on her blue shoes made her look like your average innocent kid, and even if that was what she was, it was clear her brother didn't share the same innocence.

_Stars fading_

_But I linger on dear_

Still craving your kiss.

_I'm longing to linger 'til dawn dear_

Corey pulled her away from Reid, dragging her up the stairs. For the first time in a long while, Emilie actually screamed and hit at his arms, though Corey didn't seem to notice.

Reid yelled after him, pulling at the chains. They were almost lose, if he just pulled a little harder his hand would slip out and he could save Emilie's life. The thumping upstairs got louder, mixing in with the music.

_Just saying this:_

Sweet dreams 'til sun beams find you

Sweet dreams that leave our worries behind you.  


_But in your dreams_

_Whatever they be_

This was all his fault. He should have waited, he shouldn't of brought Emilie into it all. JJ, hurry up. Morgan, where are you? He was pulling and pushing with everything he had. And that wasn't much.

The sounds of screams and yelling echoed in the house, with crashes and bangs. Corey's voice was the loudest, saying something like "You were with them the whole time! I knew I wasn't paranoid, you little liar Emilie, you little bitch, I trusted you!"

_dream a little dream of me._

Sweet dreams 'til sun beams find you

Sweet dreams that leave our worries behind you.

_But in your dreams_

_Whatever they be_

Emilie's own voice was weak, and he guessed that she wasn't yelling like he was. Reid couldn't blame her, he wouldn't raise his voice to someone like Corey if you paid him.

He had to get out of these chains. Emilie's voice wasn't loud anymore, barely mumbling. Reid's eyes widened again when he eventually did hear her scream at him. Emilie just didn't seem like the kinda kid to even scream at a mouse. But Reid had to get out, to protect her! It was all his fault Corey was mad at her in the first place…Right?

Reid let out a triumphant yelp when his wrist slipped out of the chain. When he did get out, he almost fell off the bed, gripping the sides of it to hold him up. His legs didn't feel like they could hold his weight, even though he was definitely not heavy.

_Sweet dreams 'til sun beams find you_

Sweet dreams that leave our worries behind you.

_But in your dreams_

_Whatever they be_

The sharp scream snapped Reid out of his pain, making him look up at the ceiling above him. That was Emilie's scream, and it would never leave Reid's mind. It made his stomach turn. He knew that even if Corey couldn't sleep – which Emilie had told him about before - that scream wouldn't leave his mind either.

A very loud thud was heard, and Reid knew what happened. He fell to the ground himself, tears coming out of his eyes already.

Emilie didn't make it.

_Dream a little dream of me…_


	6. Reid is Saved

The silence echoed throughout the house.

Reid had sat, knowing that it was entirely his fault. He deserved to die, he deserved everything that happened to him in the first place. He was an awful person for getting someone like Emilie killed.

Then there was the sound of cars, of doors slamming, footsteps upstairs. The sound of people yelling. They sounded foreign to Reid, since he hadn't heard anyone but Corey and Emilie speaking for a while.

Something fell upstairs, a yell and then some voices coming closer to the basement door. It flung open, and Reid barely registered Morgan. Morgan grabbed Reid's face, forcing him to look at him.

"Kid? Reid, can you hear me?"

A light shone in Reid's eye, but he didn't react.

In his mind, he could just see Emilie. The fear she must have felt when Corey found her. He had seen the fear in her eyes when he had come into the basement.

Reid couldn't react. He felt complete guilt and it was weighing him down. If he had done something else to help Emilie, if he'd somehow just waited, Corey wouldn't of lost it and killed her.

"W-Where's Emilie? I want to see Emilie..," Reid murmured.

That's all he remember. Just guilt and darkness after that.

**.*.*.*.**

His eyes opened, the sound of beeping in his left ear.

No one was with him in the overly bright hospital room. Morgan had been there before, when he first woke up. Then JJ and Garcia. And Hotch and Prentiss. They all sat and spoke to him about whatever they liked, but Reid didn't speak.

He was sick of being in a bed. He was sick of feeling guilt and he was sick of missing Emilie. She had been the only person in his life for a long time that he could relate too.

Reid had asked about Emilie, and even Corey but Morgan told him that he had to relax, and that he'd find out soon. Reid really started to get annoyed, and even yelled at Garcia when she wouldn't tell him. Of course he regretted it immediately when he saw the look on her face. Reid had never yelled before, at least not like that.

"Sorry Reid," she squeaked, leaving before he could apologise. Reid sucked in some of his breath, and decided to try and stand. Garcia probably went to the bathroom.

They had a new case, something Morgan had been furious about. He wanted to stay with Reid and make sure he was okay after everything he'd been through. But then again, Reid had been here for over three weeks and was sure he could walk by himself.

Quietly, he formed a plan in his prodigy mind. There was a gift shop downstairs, and a canteen for nurses. They sold newspapers down there. Morgan had bought one and refused to show him because Emilie was on the front page.

He hadn't seen the writing when Morgan stuffed the paper into his bag, but he had seen the smiling picture of Emilie. She was holding a drink, and looking at the camera with a bright smile. Reid wondered if Corey had taken the photo.

Reid shuffled towards the elevator, following the signs. Some people had stared at him, and he wondered if he'd been in that newspaper too. He rolled his eyes when he remembered that he would be well-known because he'd been on the news everywhere.

How could he forget that? Some genius he turned out to be.

Reid waited for the elevator, and stepped in when it arrived. An elderly woman stood next to him, shaking and looking like she'd collapse if you poked her. It felt awkward. She probably knew him too, or had at least been gossiping with people on her ward about how strange it was that he had just vanished.

Reid gripped the handle bars in the elevator, and felt kind of cold and weak. He was wearing some old dressing gown that wasn't even his. It was a faded red, with three pockets. Two on his sides and one on his chest.

It felt itchy and scratched against his skin. He left the old lady staring after him in the elevator, following the signs that brought him to the cafeteria.

People walked past him. Some were visitors, some patients. He noticed a very depressed man at the corner of the café and felt bad for him, seeing as he looked like he was completely alone.

Reid walked over to the magazine rack, picking up three different newspapers that were the only free ones. He waited till he sat by himself at the other end of the cafeteria before he looked at it.

Emilie's face was all over it, and Reid felt tears in his eyes already. There was a picture of him and JJ in it too, with information to contact the police.

_Emilie __Robinson (24) from New York city grew up in a small orphanage. Ann Edwards has told our newspaper exclusively about her and her brother, Corey Robinson the serial killer. _

"_She was very cute, always laughing too. But her brother held her back, always worried she'd get hurt. He had a lot of nightmares. I was in the same dorm as he was, and he would wake up screaming. Then he just stopped sleeping. It really freaked me out, knowing he would just walk around the halls at night, like some kinda ghost."_

_Mr Robinson allegedly had an argument with his younger sister Emilie at a café, when he saw Dr Spencer Reid who had been watching from a distance…_

How did they know that last part? At least Reid had known about Corey's insomnia. It didn't frighten him though. It was strange hearing him wander about upstairs or hearing him as he stood outside the basement door, thinking Reid was asleep probably. Reid had been suffering bouts of insomnia himself lately, since when he did sleep all he could see was Emilie. And he had enough guilt to last him a life time.

The depressed man he had seen earlier stared at him before getting up and leaving. Reid watched as he scuttled towards the front door and watched him lit up a cigarette. It seemed everything Reid saw, he thought about Emilie. What would she think about smoking? He guessed she wouldn't like it.

Did she hate him for getting her hurt? Reid wanted to know if she had died or not, but the papers were really dragging it out. Reid refused to just skim through it and find out himself because he wanted – no, _needed _to know everything about her. About Emilie.

_Mr Robinson had previously been given pills to help both his insomnia and paranoid schizophrenia that started when he was thirteen. His insomnia has continued until he –_

"Hi Reid."

**I was going to make this a sob story but I think I want Corey and Emilie to live. Maybe I should make a poll, or you can leave a review telling me what you think. Go on, it'll only take a second darling. I know what I'd do if Emilie was to die, and it's all planned out but some of you want her to live. Oh well…We'll have to see what happens.**

**Btw, if you all want her to live and I want her to die I'll just choose what I feel like writing. ^_^**

**Review replies : (Thank you!)**

**Full-Empty-Spirit – **_She might just live.. heheh!_

**Faith** – _You'll have to find out :D_

**Criminalxxxmindsxxxfreak** – _Thanks! And so was I when I wrote it ;)_

**68luvcarter** – _Thank you _

**Beautiful Storm Danger** – _Woo hoo! Haha, lucky you then ;)_

**Don't forget to vote on the poll **** (That's if I put it on it :D)**


	7. Alive

Reid never thought he could be this surprised again. He'd been in the BAU too long for that. He'd seen things that would send a normal person insane. But right now, sitting in this small cafeteria, he had the shock of his life.

"E-Emilie…" he whispered.

Sure enough, Emilie beamed and sat in front of him, pulling the newspapers away from him. She skimmed through the pages, mainly looking at the pictures. She paused at the picture of her and Corey. Corey had his arms wrapped around her and was actually smiling.

"I miss him," she murmured.

Reid had met victims who still cared for the abuser a lot of times. Emilie was no different. Plus Corey was her brother. He was family. Her _only_ family at that. Emilie looked just fine. Maybe a little paler, and bruises covered her arms and her eyes were starting to get the same red circles under them. Just like Corey had.

"Emilie…you're alive…" Reid stated dumbly.

"They didn't tell you?" she asked, hurt in her eyes. Her hair looked a few inches shorter, and she caught Reid looking at it. "I had a mark on my neck that they needed to stitch up Spence. It's gonna grow back."

"B-But Emilie…What about Corey?"

She didn't react to his name but her eyes hardened. Instead of responding, she leaned back in her chair. Reid waited patiently for her to speak. He had spoken to victims of this kind of abuse before. But Reid had to admit it was strange.

Emilie seemed intelligent, she had manners and had been to school. Reid had read her file before. Social workers who'd looked after her and Corey had repeatedly said she was a good kid. She probably would've been adopted too if Corey wasn't around.

But he'd convinced her that all the parents willing to adopt her would turn nasty and hurt her the moment they got home. Surely she wouldn't want to leave Corey all alone at that orphanage by himself?

So Emilie was kept there with Corey until he could legally leave and take her with him. It was all sorted, even if some of the social workers weren't happy with it. But Corey hadn't shown many signs of paranoia at the time, at least not enough to say he was too mentally ill to look after a little kid like Emilie.

"We fought. Well, I screamed at him. And he told me it was your fault that we were fighting. Then he started talking to himself," she said, pausing. Reid saw the trace of fear in her eyes. "I asked him to calm down, and he pulled out his trusty knife…And slit his own throat."

Reid took a small gulp and averted his eyes. Emilie let out a small chuckle. She stood and Reid immediately panicked.

He began to stand himself.

"Don't worry Spencer. I'll see you again. Just don't mention this to Morgan, or I'll be in trouble. I'm not supposed to be out of my room you see."

Reid nodded, knowing he wasn't meant to be out of his either. He stood and Emilie gave him quick hug before walking away. Reid had been so engrossed in his own thoughts he didn't hear someone calling his name.

"Reid! Kid?"

"S-Sorry Morgan I uh, just had to get out for a while."

Morgan looked at the newspapers behind him and grimaced. "Come on kid…"

.*.*.*.

The rest of the week was spent playing card games with whoever was with him at the time. Mainly Morgan, though Garcia and JJ fussed around him a lot.

He didn't read newspapers or watch the TV. Some people were cruel, wondering why Emilie hadn't just run away from Corey. Reid understood. If he hadn't met Corey, he probably would've asked why no one helped Emilie run away, but now that he'd known Corey so well he could see exactly why.

The violent outbursts and insomnia made people wary. But how he spoke, the way he could charm someone. It was incredible, and Reid only saw half of it. But Emilie had seen all of it.

Speaking of Emilie, she had visited him once or twice. Both of them didn't mention it to anyone, because Reid knew how Morgan would react. They wouldn't be allowed to see each other. It had happened in some of the cases Reid had dealt with before.

Sometimes Emilie sat in the chair at the end of the room and they wouldn't say anything. Or she'd lie next to Reid in the bed and they'd share stories about their childhood. Emilie seemed completely unfazed that his mother was a schizophrenic. He shouldn't of been so surprised since Corey had the exact same problem, but he'd been so used to people staring or silently criticising.

She always left early and Reid was worried. He had one day left in the hospital, then he was free to go back to his apartment. Morgan wanted him to wait a month before going back to the BAU but Reid was going crazy since he had nothing else to do.

So, today was Saturday and he planned on returning on Monday. Sighing, he closed his eyes and leaned back onto his pillows. He was bored out of his mind, and some of the nurses had offered to bring him newspapers but he kept refusing.

He was sick of hearing about Corey. He heard Garcia and Morgan whispering about him today. Apparently Corey had been going to therapy when he was a kid, and the therapist had to call police to help control him at one session. The therapist had asked him if he wanted to be adopted without Emilie. It was only a small question to see how dependent on Emilie he was, and he freaked out.

"Spencer!" a cheery voice called.

Reid let out a small smile to himself, and looked at her. She still had to wear a hospital gown, and Reid hadn't been able to walk to her room. He didn't even know where it was anyway.

"Hello Emilie," he said quietly.

"I get to leave!" she smiled.

"When?"

"Tomorrow. I'm going back to my home."

He blinked. "Your home? As in…"

"Yes, the house where I was with Corey when you met us."

Met them? Sometimes Reid worried about Emilie. She didn't seem to acknowledge what Corey had done. Reid hadn't _met _them, he was _taken _by them, but he didn't bother explaining it all to Emilie. It would either confuse or upset her. Or both.

"That's great, I get to leave tomorrow too. I'll visit you as much as I can."

She beamed again and they spent the next few hours chatting away to each other. When she had left, Morgan walked in carrying a few more books. Reid wondered if he'd past Emilie on the way out and hadn't said anything because he was trying to stop Reid thinking about her.

It was obvious that Morgan wanted to keep Emilie and Corey off Reid's mind. It was hard, since Reid could only think of them. Corey had been the main character in his nightmares, and the guilt was still weighing down on Reid because he hadn't spoken about it with Emilie.

Morgan sat, and they spoke about what little books Morgan knew and he updated him on how the team was doing. Reid was a little sad when visiting times were up, but he quickly cheered up when he realised he was going home tomorrow.

And he would get to visit Emilie at her own home too.

**Replies :]**

**Full-Empty-Spirit** – _Woo hoo! I like shoutouts too _

**Faith** – _Here it is ^_^ Thanks for the review!_

**Criminalxxxmindsxxxfreak** – _Well, luckily for you he didn't live :D Woop! And Corey was my fave evil person! :D_

**Thank you for the reviews :D**


	8. Guilty

Reid flung the door of his apartment open, happy to breath in the sweet smell of his own home, instead of the chemicals in the hospital. Morgan chuckled behind him, dragging in a small brown suitcase.

"You're sure you wanna come back to the team tomorrow kid?" Morgan asked, putting the suitcase next to the couch. Reid turned and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I do not want to stay here all day so bored. Did you know that a human can-," Reid babbled.

"Reid. Calm down. I get it, you've been bored, I don't need any facts."

"Sorry," Reid apologised, looking down at the floor and nervously playing with his fingers.

Morgan laughed. "You gonna be okay by yourself? 'Cause I can stay."

"I'm fine Morgan," Reid smiled. "Where are you going?"

"A date," Morgan replied, giving him a cheesy grin. "Bringing a girl for some lunch at one!"

"Try to remember this girl's name," Reid joked, chuckling.

Morgan rolled his eyes. "See you later kid. And remember, you can always call me, 'kay? Or you can drive to my house, your car's outside."

"Thanks," Reid mumbled. At least Morgan was used to his nervous ways. He'd always been that kind of unsocial guy. It was a nervous habit he just couldn't get rid of. He wished he could be as bold as Emilie seemed to be. For someone who was so devoted to Corey, she had a little bit of confidence herself.

Morgan gave a small nod and left. The soft click of the door didn't even register to Reid, and he prepared to go to Emilie's. He'd had been smart enough to find out where she lived from the files and records he'd read when he first woke up. She and Corey had been completely isolated.

Shaking the thought from his head, Reid picked up his bag that had some books and his keys. He waited for an extremely boring half-hour to make sure Morgan wouldn't come back. He brought his cell phone too, in case anyone called to check up on him.

It was eleven in the morning, he could be back by five or six. Walking down the hall, he noticed he got a few stares from some kids that lived in the apartment below him.

"Yeah, I heard that the guy's name was Corey and he was a psycho! So was his sister…They both killed people…" one girl whispered.

Reid's eyebrows knitted together, and he gritted his teeth. But he let it go. Firstly, they were only kids. They were just repeating what they'd heard adults saying. Secondly, Reid was just a shy and timid person.

He kept thinking about it, the whole way to Emilie's. Trying to take his mind of it, he flicked on the radio in the car and tapped his fingers on the wheel to some music he didn't even like. Reid was more of a classical guy sometimes, if you haven't noticed.

"Top News today; Corey Robinson the serial killer everyone has been talking about is due to be buried alongside his parents, and-…" the radio announcer read out.

Reid flicked off the radio. Corey _was _the serial killer everyone was talking about. Even the nurses spoke of him when they thought he was asleep.

"_He wasn't bad looking!" one said._

"_Maggie! That's disgusting, he's a cold-blooded killer!"_

"_Shame about the sister," she said sadly. "He was so cruel to her, poor kid. I mean I know he had a mental illness but that's not an excuse to beat a kid like her. He should've taken his tablets, maybe he could control himself then._

Reid wondered if Emilie asked him to take tablets. He doubted it, since he knew in his heart that Corey would've reacted bad. He would've gone crazy and told her that the government had a plan to destroy him and were using the pills as a way to get into his body.

Reid pulled up at the house, but didn't get out of the car. Instead, he just sat there and closed his eyes. This house wasn't a happy home. When he opened his eyes, he noticed it was raining.

Was he so distracted lately he didn't even notice the weather these days?

Shaking his head, he got out of the car and walked to the door. Knocking on it, he waited a few minutes. He was starting to worry about Emilie so he opened it himself and walked in.

The house felt empty, and Reid stared at deep blood stains on the wooden floor. The sound of footsteps echoed in the house, but Reid didn't move.

"Spencer?"

He finally tore his eyes away from the floor and smiled at Emilie. She grinned back, walking over and dragging him towards the couch.

"What do ya wanna watch?" she asked.

"I'd rather not watch TV," Reid murmured. Emilie cocked her head to the left before nodding.

"Alright Spence…I know you don't want to watch the news…" she murmured, putting down the remote control and crossing her legs. Reid mumbled an apology, awkwardly clasping his hands together and refusing to look Emilie in the eye.

"Reid…" Emilie murmured. "Why are you so nervous today?"

"I'm always nervous," Reid laughed. "It's a habit."

"No, you're never nervous around me anymore. Come on, tell me!"

"I….I feel guilty," Reid whispered.

"Guilty? Why would you feel guilty?" Emilie asked, her face scrunching up in confusion. Reid smiled a little at it. Emilie was too innocent, which was amazing considering her brother was 'Corey Robinson, the serial killer'.

"Because if I didn't force you to call JJ….I made Corey mad…" Reid mumbled, fidgeting like crazy.

"It's not your fault Reid," Emilie smiled, hugging him. "I never once blamed you. Corey just couldn't help himself is all."

She hugged him, and they stayed like that for a while. Until Reid eventually and reluctantly had to leave Emilie.

Alone, in that lonely house, isolated from the rest of the world.


	9. A New Killer

Reid had spent most of his time in Emilie's house. It had been two weeks since he got out of hospital. Morgan didn't suspect anything. Well, at least Reid hoped so. The new case they were dealing with was harder than he expected it to be.

So far, the only thing they could tell about the killer was that they were organized. He sat on Emilie's couch, staring at the file, a million things going through his head. Emilie brought some Pepsi in, throwing a bottle at him and glancing at the files.

"They killed children?"

Reid blinked at looked up at her. "Yes, he strangled them until they were unconscious, then changed their clothes, and left them in their beds until he injected them with a poison."

"I think it was a woman," Emilie said simply.

"Why would you think that?"

"Just by the way she tucked them in instead of just putting them on the bed. I mean, it's not like men don't tuck kids in, but it's just the way she laid them out."

Emilie bent towards the coffee table and pointed at the picture of a young boy. He was wrapped up with a teddy next to him. Reid shuddered at the picture.

"Well, what else makes you think it's a woman and not a man?"

"She bothered to make him comfortable. I could be wrong you know, but she put them in a different pair of pajamas, clearly fluffed up the pillows and tucked them in as if they were her own child."

"A man could easily do the same thing," Reid murmured, though he could see Emilie had a point. "And a female serial killer is rare."

"Rare," she repeated. "But it doesn't mean they're not there."

Emilie crossed her legs like she always did when she sat on the couch and took a sip of her Pepsi. They sat like this most days, or Reid would go for a walk around the house with her.

His phone started vibrating, and he stood up to answer it. Seeing on the screen that it was Morgan who was calling, he began walking towards the kitchen to answer.

"Hey kid," Morgan said. Reid could tell by his tone he wasn't exactly happy today. Reid's eyes drifted towards the door that let to the basement, noting it still had police tape across it. He would ask Emilie about it later.

"Yeah Morgan?"

"Where are you?"

"Just…at home," Reid lied. "Why?"

"You might want to turn on the news."

Reid walked back to the sitting room and took the remote.

"What channel?"

"Any," Morgan muttered.

Emilie looked up from a book she was reading, hearing Morgan's voice. She looked over at the TV as Reid turned on a news station. A red-haired woman in a suit was talking animatedly to the camera.

"Yet another young boy has been murdered in cold blood at five today. This is the seventh child to be killed, yet the killer is still at large…."

Reid sighed in frustration, glancing at Emilie. She raised an eyebrow at the TV, then started looking at the files laid out messily on the coffee table in front of her.

"We'll need you to be here in an hour or two Reid," Morgan said. "We're at the house. I'll text you on the address."

"Yeah, sure. I'm on it."

"Kid…" Morgan sighed. He paused, and Reid waited. "Are you sure you're okay? I mean, you came back to the BAU a little quickly…."

Reid cleared his throat. "I uh, told you Morgan. I'm fine."

"Okay kid."

.*.*.*.

Emilie sat in the house, waiting for Reid to come back.

It was quiet. It always was when he wasn't there. It's why she got so sad when he left. Then all she was stuck with was her own thoughts. She sat in the middle of the living room, just staring at the blood stain on the floor.

Blood was hard to get rid of. She knew that when Corey used to ask her to wash his clothes. She always did, but no matter how hard she tried the blood would only fade to an orange or brown kind of colour.

All she did now was read, or listen to old music from 1940. It was the only music Corey would bother listening too. Everything else was garbage to him. Singers these days were just sluts. Emilie sighed, thinking about the time she asked to listen to a song on the radio from this time, and he freaked.

Reid said he'd be gone for two days. It was going to be a long, long two days.

**Review Replies ^_^ Woop!**

**.Angel – **_Thanks :D_

**Full-Empty-Spirit – **_Who wouldn't wanna hug Reid? :3 *Gets Emilie and Reid to hug you!* :D Woop. Haha_

**Criminalxxxmindsxxxfreak – **_No, it ain't bad that you like Corey being dead lol. Thanks btw 8)_


	10. Lilly Tells Reid

.*.*.*.

Hotch had been watching Reid closely. Everyone on the BAU had. Morgan had been reading more files about Corey, watching the interviews he'd seen about him again and again.

Corey was very, very intelligent. That was obvious, but his mental illness had been getting worse.

Reid seemed a bit out of it. Morgan watched him now. He was sitting at his desk and Reid sat in his own. Just staring at the table, tapping his pen against it.

They had been trying to profile this killer who was still at large. The media had been going mental to try and get as much info on it as possible, but unlike other serial killers it hadn't added much to their ego that the press were so interested.

"I think it's a woman."

Everyone looked at Reid, and Prentiss had a small frown etched on her face.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, Em-," he began. He paused. He had almost said Emilie, but then they would know he'd been in contact with her. "Erm, it's obvious. Males normally get a bigger ego from the press attention, but she hasn't messed up yet. And she could've had kids herself, that died."

"It makes sense," JJ piped up. "She's taking care of them like they're still alive."

"And she pays more attention to detail, like how comfortable they are. We don't have a lot to go on when it comes to female serial killers," Morgan murmured.

"Guys?"

They all looked over at Hotch, who had a very serious expression on his face. 'When doesn't he have a serious expression…?' Reid thought.

"We found her."

"The un-sub?"

"Yes, she's handed herself in. Now we just have to question her. Morgan, Reid, you can do it."

Reid stared at him. She…handed herself in? That was strange. Normally the serial killer did anything not to be caught, but this woman boldly went into the police station he guessed.

"At least we know one thing," Morgan said, standing and walking towards the questioning room. Reid followed.

"Reid was right, she is a woman."

Reid smiled to himself. 'Actually,' he thought to himself. 'Emilie was right.'

Even when he had sat down, Reid found himself questioning why this woman had handed herself in. It was just weird. But he watched all her movements, noting she seemed seriously distressed and was constantly fidgeting.

Her eyes widened at the sight of Reid, and he guessed that she knew him pretty well from the news. She looked down at his hands, and began her nervous fidgeting again.

.*.*.*.

Four hours. It took them four hours to piece everything together. Reid stood, feeling his legs ache at the movement. Morgan left to get the woman who was actually called Lilly some water.

Lilly was a short woman, with grey hair falling to her shoulders around her chubby face. She seemed calmer now. She spoke very slowly and would stutter a lot too.

"Y-You were on the news, weren't you?" she mumbled.

Reid stopped fixing the files in his hands and looked up at her. She never seemed to be able to hold eye contact with anyone. She had given herself in because she couldn't stand the guilt, or at least that's what she said.

"Yes. I was."

"About Corey…Corey Robinson."

Instead of getting upset or annoyed, Reid sat back down in his seat and watched her. "Yes. Corey kidnapped me."

"He was quite a kid."

Reid's eyes widened without him realising. "You knew him?"

"But of course. I met him a few times at the park with…w-with my son."

Lilly had lost her son when he was ten. He got very ill, and died. She had a breakdown and stayed away from the rest of her family and started killing kids around his age just to pretend they were her son.

Reid hadn't seen a case like it before, since he died of an illness and wasn't murdered, but he said nothing and watched as Lilly remembered meeting Corey.

"He was very smart, and showed me Emilie like she was the most amazing thing in the world. Then his social workers came and they had to leave. He said goodbye to my boy, polite as can be. I liked him a lot. Charming child."

Reid coughed. "What did you think about Emilie?"

Lilly smiled, and it was such a calm, warming smile that Reid momentarily forgot why she was here in the first place. Lilly shifted in her seat and the smile returned.

"Well she was just as polite as Corey was. A little more outspoken then him, but just as kind. My boy had a bit of a crush," Lilly said, her eyes sparkling at the memory of her son. Then they saddened. "Pity about what Corey did to little Emilie."

Reid gulped down the lump forming in his throat. "Yeah…She survived though."

Lilly looked up, startled. "Survived? But…Dr Reid, she didn't survive."

Reid froze in his seat, dropping his files. Had he heard her right? Lilly must be insane. She's a murderer, she's upset and insane she doesn't know what she's talking about. Of course Emilie was alive. He had spoken to her.

"W-What?"

"Dr Reid," Lilly said uncertainly. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't Corey murder Emilie too?"

**HAH! Cliffhanger. And it's a twist, eh? And sorry if you don't like this twist, but I just couldn't think of a GOOD ending if it went the other way. Hope you liked it though.**

**Next chapter should be up soon…If this confuses you, you'll get it soon enough. Or maybe you do understand. Whatever! :D Haha, hope you liked it. Um… Who likes it so far? **


	11. Run

Reid's blood went cold. He cleared his throat. Lilly played with the hem of her blue shirt, nervously avoiding his gaze. Reid clenched his fists, and stood up.

"I-I have to go…" he murmured.

Lilly nodded and made a quiet squeaking noise. Reid paused, wondering what to do. Then he ran. He ran out the door, down the halls and past the BAU team.

"Kid?"

Instead of waiting to see what Morgan had to say he kept running, feeling some tears prick at the corner of his eyes. Lilly had to be wrong. Emilie was alive, she was there, he had spoken to her, hugged her, debated and laughed with her.

Reid found his car, slamming the door. He sat there for a moment, breathing in deeply. He searched for his keys, almost dropping them when he did find them. The squeal of his tires caused people to look over, but he didn't care and kept driving.

He flicked his radio on, turning the dial quickly. Just _one _radio station had to be talking about it…Emilie, Corey…They always were. People found Corey's life fascinating, and it wouldn't surprise him if they wrote a book about him.

Reid almost gave up when he heard, "Lately everyone's been talking about the Robinsons, am I right?"

Taking a deep breath, he turned up the radio and listened to the loud and noisy voice of the broadcaster. He was reading out the news.

"There has been uproar about the burial plans for young serial killer Corey Robinson. Some say it wasn't right for him to be buried alongside his parents and younger sister Emilie after he brutally murdered her in the family home…"

Reid almost crashed the car. It was impossible. Corey didn't kill Emilie. But then again…No one mentioned it…Morgan hadn't spoke of her at all because he didn't want to upset Reid. And Reid refused to listen to the radios and the newspapers.

It would explain why there was all that police tape in the house. Reid drove towards the hospital. The radio had to be wrong. They would tell him. Reid slammed the door of his car when he arrived at the hospital and ran to the reception's desk.

A woman with blonde hair tied in a bun looked up at him with startled brown eyes. She tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and said, "How may I help you sir?"

"C-Can you tell me if there was an Emilie Robinson in here in the past few weeks?"

The nurse frowned, and Reid realised that he probably sounded insane Emilie was known all over America, and possibly further. He waited.

"Sir, Emilie Robinson was checked in here, but I'm afraid she had died by then. It's in the papers."

"N-N-No, that can't be right," Reid babbled, running a hand through his brown hair. The nurse looked a little frightened. Reid's phone started ringing.

"Uh, thanks for everything," Reid said as he ran back to his car.

"Hello?" Reid answered, when he had pulled out his phone.

"Kid, where are you? What happened? Lilly said you freaked out when she mentioned Emilie?"

Reid felt a little angry at Morgan for no real reason. "You never said she died," he said, his voice cracking. "You never told me Emilie died Morgan."

He heard Morgan take a deep breath. "Kid, I thought you knew about Emilie…We never spoke about it and-…"

"I-I have to see her Morgan," Reid said as he sat in his car, turning it on.

"Reid? What do you mean, where are you going?"

"To her house," he said, hanging up. He knew Morgan would freak out. But right now he didn't really care. All he needed was to see Emilie and ask her. She had to be alive. They got it all wrong! They probably just mixed her up with some other patient who died of the same wounds.

But Reid had an extremely high IQ. He was a genius in every sense of the word and knew that hospitals rarely got it wrong. In fact, he probably knew the statistics for it too. Reid gripped the steering wheel as he drove even faster towards the house, listening to the news report.

Corey was interesting in the eyes of the public. It was how he behaved, how he managed not to get caught. He was killing for over two years at least. Seven people, gone just like that. And Reid almost crashed the car yet again when he heard Corey's voice on the radio.

They had found a clip of him as a kid, talking about what he wanted to be when he was older. Reid managed a small chuckle at how thick Corey's accent was then. Corey had a Southern accent, but it wasn't as thick now. You had to listen really carefully to hear it now.

But in this clip, it was very heavy.

Some woman said, "Corey, what would you like to be?"

"Well I dunno. A fireman, maybe. Save someone's life. Or maybe some kinda job where I could bring Emilie with me."

The radio announcer butted in, saying "Corey sounded like an interesting kid."

They were having a debate about serial killers. Reid yelled in frustration. How could they put a clip like that on the radio for everyone to hear? Some people were really sick. Emilie probably had the same accent Corey had as a child, but Reid wondered why it wasn't so thick now. You can't hear it.

Reid jumped out of the car, slamming the door and running into the house. "Emilie!" he screamed, his eyes darting around the room.

She appeared in the doorway, and Reid felt his knees go weak. This was too real! It had to be her…She couldn't be in his head, she couldn't!

"Emilie…" he whispered.

He noticed she was wearing the large blue shirt that he'd seen before, with the black leggings and her hair in a bun again but said nothing.

"Hey Reid! I didn't know you were gonna come back here so soon!"

Reid's eyebrows knitted together. He couldn't figure out why she had this Southern accent all of a sudden. Before she sounded normal, like she had no accent. It didn't make any sense.

"Emilie, why are you talking like that? How are you alive?" he asked, frustrated. These accents made no sense to him!

"Talking like what? Reid, you're not making sense."

"Look, forget the accent," Reid start, storming over to her and gripping her shoulders. He brought her back, and they stood over the blood stains. He pointed at them while staring into Emilie's eyes.

"Emilie, why do they think you're alive? You're alive…Aren't you?" he stated.

Emilie stared right back, not blinking.

"Reid, I never said I was alive."

**Relax, this isn't a weird "s****he's some kinda demon thing" story :D It'll all be explained, just be patient kids! :D haha.**

**Review Replies – **

**Criminalxxxmindsxxxfreak – **_You'll find out! :D And I update quickly for two reasons. 1) It's Summer, but it's been raining a lot so there's not much to do :/ 2) I hate reading a story I like and then the writer doesn't update for weeks and when they finally do you've forgotten what the characters and all that are like :D Thanks for the review! :D_

**Faith – **_It does explain a lot…Thanks for the review :D_

**.Cullen – **_Thanks :D_


	12. A Hero

"W-What do you mean?"

"Reid, let's just go for a walk," Emilie said calmly.

"No. Sit down," Reid replied, being extremely assertive for once in his young life.

_Spare me your judgments and spare me your dreams_

_Cause recently mine have been tearing my seams_

_I sit alone in this winter clarity which clouds my mind_

So they sat on the blood stained floor, and said nothing. Reid's mind was racing. Emilie was speaking to him. The blood was there, so he didn't imagine the entire thing. Was he insane? Was Emilie some kind of ghost?

"A-Are you dead?"

His phone started ringing again but he ignored it. Emilie blinked, looking straight into his eyes. Her own eyes looked sad.

_Alone in the wind and the rain you left me_

_It's getting dark darling, too dark to see_

_And I'm on my knees, and your faith in shreds, it seems_

"Reid, I came back to help you. You still feel guilty."

It was true. No matter how many times Morgan or anyone else said it wasn't his fault, he felt guilty anyway. Maybe if he had waited, or distracted Corey, Emilie could've called JJ and no one had to die!

"But it is my fault!" Reid protested, tears rolling quickly down his cheeks. He felt ashamed for just sitting there.

"Spencer, were you the one to literally kill me?"

"No but-," he began.

"Exactly," Emilie interrupted. "Corey did that. You did nothing Reid, you were kidnapped. I should've called JJ earlier."

Reid wondered if he was finally going crazy. His mother had schizophrenia. Reid had always feared he'd get it. Now he was starting to think he had it. He was seeing things that weren't there, it was a classic symptom. Maybe he'd have to join his mother at that hospital he had to send her to when he was eighteen?

_Corrupted by the simple sniff of riches blown_

_I know you have felt much more love than you've shown_

_And I'm on my knees and the water creeps to my chest_

"Emilie, Corey controlled you for most of your life. Actually, he controlled you for all of it! How could you possibly know any better?"

"But I loved Corey. And he loved me too, no matter how mentally ill he was," she smiled sadly. "You love your mother don't you?"

"Yes, of course. What does she have to do with it?"

"Well you love her even if she has a mental illness. She's family. It's natural sometimes."

Reid nodded.

_But plant your hope with good seeds_

_Don't cover yourself with thistle and weeds_

_Rain down, rain down on me_

Emilie was right. He loved his mother, even though she can't help her mental state. Corey had tablets. It had been his choice not to take them. He truly believed that the government had plans and wanted to kill him.

"I understand… Do you think I'm going crazy Emilie?" Reid asked, his voice strained, eyes on the ground below them.

"Not at all," she smiled. "I think you're a hero."

"A hero?" he laughed sarcastically, looking up at her. He gulped a little at the serious expression on her and nervously looked down at the floor.

"Yes. I think you're my very own hero Spence. You saved my life."

She giggled a little, and Reid looked up, startled. He'd been avoiding her gaze, but when he looked at her then she seemed so certain that he was a hero. In fact, she was _praising_ him for letting her die! He didn't save her life, he helped end it.

_Look over your hills and be still_

_The sky above us shoots to kill_

_Rain down, rain down on me_

"Just remember Reid. I'm sorry for everything Corey did. Really, I am. I should've done something about it but I couldn't. He was my brother, and he couldn't really do anything wrong in my eyes. Do you forgive me?"

_But I will hold on_

_I will hold on hope_

Emilie hugged him tightly, so tight that Reid was certain she was real. She was alive, and she had a heartbeat, she just had too.

"Of course Emilie…I was never mad at you," Reid said quietly, suddenly nervous.

_I begged you to hear me, there's more than flesh and bones_

_Let the dead bury the dead, they will come out in droves_

_But take the spade from my hands and fill in the holes you've made_

"Bye Reid," she smiled, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. The sound of a door slamming brought him out of his daydream, where he'd been wondering if he had schizophrenia.

"Kid!" Morgan said, running in and kneeling next to him.

"Morgan, Emilie…she's right-," he began, turning to point and show him Emilie but she was gone. He sighed. That was it, he was mental. 'Someone get me a straitjacket,' he thought.

"Reid, Emilie died weeks ago. You know that now," Morgan said calmly, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"But I saw her Morgan!" Reid yelled back. Morgan actually jumped a little, since in all the time he knew Reid, Reid had never risen his voice at anyone. He just too timid to do something like that.

"Reid…I know why you think you can see Emilie. I'm startin' to think you have post traumatic stress, kid," Morgan said finally.

_But plant your hope with good seeds_

_ Don't cover yourself with thistle and weeds_

_Rain down, rain down on me_

**Okay, before anyone says anything, I looked up that disorder, and don't know a whole lot about it but I do know you can hallucinate**** and a few other things. And this is the only way it made sense so woop! :D I think the next chapter will be the last though :S 'Cause there's nothing more to do, is there?**

**Btw, the song is "Thistle & Weeds" by Mumford & Sons. I love that band! Haha 3**

**Review Replies :D –**

**Beautiful Storm Danger – **_I hope that explained it xD lol _

**WWE Little Angel (Stephanie) – **_You were kind of close, right? :D haha_

**Michou7 – **_Damn those crazy people! xD_

**Criminalxxxmindsxxxfreak – **_Eh, he ain't a crazy person yet ;D Yeah, thank you so much for the review _


	13. The Final Chapter

**Last Chapter =]**

Reid had changed in a matter of two weeks. Although he was still a little jumpy, he hadn't seen Emilie. He missed her terribly though. And he still visited the house by himself, even though Morgan offered to go with him.

Thankfully, Morgan didn't mention what happened to the team. As long as Reid got counselling. It wasn't all bad. He would sit in a small, quiet room and talk about Emilie and Corey and his childhood for a few hours, and instantly feel better.

He had been so sure she was real. Everything about her was real. Was it strange that a part of him missed Corey? In his head, if Corey was there then Emilie would be too. He mentioned it to Morgan, who said he was just missing Emilie too much.

Today was a day Reid wasn't looking forward too. A funeral.

It had taken weeks to bury Corey and Emilie, simply because there was a debate on where to bury Corey. Emilie was going to be buried with her parents, and people believed Corey had that right too, even after everything he'd done.

Others thought it was wrong and Corey should be buried in a solitary grave. Reid personally felt Corey should be buried with Emilie at least. He knew Emilie would hate being away from him, even in death. Even if he was her killer.

Reid wore a simple black suit. He gritted his teeth at the sight of photographers. At a funeral? That's disrespectful to Emilie and Corey. Sighing, he started walking. It was a tiny bit surprising to see how many people turned up.

The BAU did, to help Reid out. Reid couldn't actually remember a time he'd seen Garcia wearing black, and he had an incredible memory. There were more than fifteen social workers, though Reid guessed most had been looking after Corey seeing as he had more issues than Emilie at times. They all nodded at him. No one from Emilie's family were there, apart from a cousin or two and their own families. Hotch had even brought Haley and Jack along.

The rest were well wishers. Friends who'd known them as kids. A lot of people were crying, but Reid's eyes were dry till halfway though the ceremony. Then they started. Tears. Prickling at the corners of his eyes before rolling down his cheeks quickly.

He was glad photographers were being blocked off. Even if Corey had been a serial killer – even killing his little sister – a funeral was a funeral. The last goodbye.

Reid took a deep breath, and gave Morgan a small appreciative smile when he put a hand on Reid's shoulder, squinting in the bright light. The weather was good today. Like Emilie's mood most of the time.

"You saved me," Emilie had said. Did he really?

But when he watched them lower the coffin, with Emilie in between her mother and Corey, he thought about it carefully. Would Emilie be happy, wherever she was? Did she really mean what she had said?

And what really got to him was how real she was. It just irked him. Annoyed him. Morgan patted his shoulder, and the group of people who attended the funeral started to disperse.

"We're goin' for a drink kid. You comin'?" Morgan asked him, keeping his hand firmly on Reid's shoulder again. Reid sniffled a little, pretending it was a cough and rubbing his nose.

"Yeah, can I just have a second?"

"Sure, we'll wait in the cars."

Then they left him, with his hands in his pockets staring at the newly placed grave. The gravestone had the picture of Emilie and Corey that had been in the papers when he first left his room after yelling at Garcia.

Sighing again, Reid looked down.

Maybe he had saved Emilie…In a way, she could be much happier now than she was when she was alive. He knew one thing though. One thing Emilie had taught him before she left him forever. At least she left physically.

Spencer Reid, would never feel guilty for Emilie Robinson's death again.

Apparently, he had saved her.

He was her hero.

**And that's the end :) Hope you liked it...if you didn't, I'll just have to get over it. Um, so...review for old times sake? :D**

**Review Replies! :) **

**Beautiful Storm Dancer** - _I'm so sorry about the name thing :D Didn't notice that till you told me xD lol, sorry! But thank you for the reviews you gave me throughout the story :)_

**Criminalxxxmindsxxxfreak** - _Thanks :) Also thanks for being the first to review :)_

**Fallfromreality **- _thanks for reviewing on the first chapter as well :)_


End file.
